Help From Afar
by WillowDamon17
Summary: After the rebellion and the Mockingjay disappeared into District 12, a new girl has arrived in district 2. What happens when she brings Gale Hawthorne back to her own world where the Capitol is nothing to the danger she faces him with. SPOILERS!
1. Chapter 1

**I finished Mockingjay the other night and it disappointed me :( so I decided to let Gale have his own little adventure with my own added world. I spent most of the day with this in front of me lol So do u like it? I dunno if it's good or not. The more reviews I get the faster I will update this! Thanks!**

Chapter One

I landed in a field away from district 2. My knives were assembled in my boot and up my arm. Who knew what dangers I would face here? The rebellions destroyed Presidents Snow and Coin and it was my new duty to get help. _We_ needed help. I kept on walking until I spotted a few houses in my vision. They looked well kept and I figured I might find one of them here for Soren and be on my way. Soren Drake was like our president, but there was more of an entitlement to his position.

Light streamed through the windows and I figured it was worthless tonight. I'd set up camp in the nearest woods and hunt for any kind of animal. That was when I saw someone walking back. It was a boy-no a strong man- who looked to be at least a year older than I appeared to be. His dark hair shadowed his face and his silver eyes twinkled in the darkness. I took a deep breath and then stood my ground, acting like I was lost. One of my greatest assets was my ability to mask my real emotions and show something different. I looked down at my clothes quickly and saw the dirt on the pure black cloak. Beneath my cloak was something these people would gawk at. I wore a pair of black jeans and a black v-neck t-shirt to go with the whole spy look. The clothes didn't belong here...I didn't belong here.

The man came into my vision and cocked his head to the side. I couldn't kill him even if I wanted to. He was too much of a looker and Summer would be mad if I didn't bring him along. That was when it hit me. This was Gale Hawthorne, the right hand of the Mockingjay. I'd seen pictures and Soren told me he was the next best thing. I didn't allow myself to fetch Peeta. He was still a mess and I was still mad at the Mocking jay for choosing him over this _god_.

Gale walked closer to me and blinked a few times before speaking.

"Who are you?" he wondered. I noticed I hadn't pulled my hood down or showed that I was a woman.

"I'm lost. I came from…district 8 and I've been running for a while," I made it up and noted Gale's surprise when he heard me speak. Maybe Gale would believe my lie.

"Do you need a place to stay?" This was more than I had hoped.

"That would be brilliant," I gushed and Gale showed me to his house he shared with his mother and siblings. They greeted me with simple smiles until I pulled my hood down from my face. My long blonde hair spilled over my shoulders and everyone saw my electric blue eyes. Gale's mother, Hazelle, nudged Gale and he blushed.

"What's your name?" Hazelle wondered and I gave her a small smile.

"I'm Remy Hastings. Recently, I lost my parents and I just had to get away for a while," I explained and Hazelle exchanged a glance with her eldest son.

"You've been running for a long time," Gale noted and I nodded.

"I'm fast."

"Posy, could you show Remy where she'll be staying?" Hazelle wondered and Posy nodded.

I couldn't believe these people trusted me. I could kill this little girl if I wanted to, but in order to bring Gale along I had to act gracious. When Posy left, I threw my black cloak off and reached in my pocket for the amulet I had to wear for protection. It was an emerald and the silver inlay made it shine for me. I secured the piece of jewelry around my neck and there was a knock on the door. I opened it to find Gale. He was leaning against the doorframe and I opened the door completely, turning my back to him. He had his knife to my throat in a second and I started to laugh. Gale didn't expect that.

"You're not lost here. Your clothes suggest otherwise," Gale growled and I shook my head.

"I'm not from around here. My superior assigned me to fetch you," I stated and Gale withdrew his knife.

"What are you talking about?" Gale stepped away a safe distance and I exhaled.

"Come on outside and I'll explain. I give my word that I won't try to kill you or anyone," I promised and Gale nodded. There was a balcony and I jumped down from it. We were only on the second floor. Gale jumped after me and I found the perfect spot. It was where Hazelle could see us, but not hear us.

"Who are you really and what do you want with me? Are you part of the old Capitol?" Gale demanded.

"I'm Remy Hastings and I come from a different world where there are no evil presidents or peacekeepers or even mutations of any kind. My superior, Soren Drake, needs your help. We know you are very intelligent and skilled in combat. If I don't bring you or the Mockingjay back I can't return and you'll soon see why that's a bad idea," I stated and Gale was sitting on a boulder, processing this.

"Will I be able to come back?"

I nodded.

"How long will I be gone?"

"It's hard to say. It depends on how fast you work." I was examining my nails.

"Will my family be safe?"

"If you succeed or fail your family will be safe. Any more questions, Mister Hawthorne?" I was annoyed now. We should be gone by now.

"How old are you?" That made me meet his gaze and smirk.

"Do you want my real age or true age?" Gale was confused.

"What's the difference?"

"You have to pick one," I demanded and Gale sighed.

"Then your real age," Gale grumbled and I nodded. He picked the right one.

"I'm nineteen," I stated and Gale nodded, "So are you ready to go with me?"

"Let me just get a few things and tell my mother I have to go on a special mission for district 2," Gale said and walked back inside.

I waited for about ten minutes until Gale returned. My knife was out and I was playing with it, hitting the nearest tree right in the middle. Gale walked up to me and nodded, carrying a pack and I smiled. I pulled out a round disk and started to press the small buttons. This thing needed to have the correct sequence and I knew it my heart because it was where my home was.

A flash of light occurred and I took a deep breath. The woodsy smell filled my nose and I smiled. Gale looked around and I led him away from the dense woods and to a large house in a clearing. This was our base. No doubt Soren would be there to congratulate me or strangle me for not getting the Mockingjay herself.

Out of the trees I saw something. It was furry and I pushed Gale ahead.

"Go on! Get inside the house and tell them Remy found you and tell them your name," I ordered and Gale ran, looking over his shoulder every few seconds.

The furry form came out of the woods and I growled with my back to Gale. This werewolf was getting it today. He'd been tracking me ever since I was given the mission and I made it my job to kill him. We engaged in combat and there was a second of sick fear when his sharp claw cut through my abdomen. I cried out in pain and sank to my knees where the wolf paced around me in anticipation, probably debating which way to kill me.

A shot was fired and my heightened senses failed me. My vision turned dark and I was aware that I was being taken in the house and up to my room where the closest healer at hand would be able to help me. The healers here were witches and wizards. They were the best we had.

When I finally opened my eyes, Soren was sitting in a chair and Summer, my best friend, was sitting at my bedside. I groaned in pain and noticed I was stiff. My muscles still needed to repair themselves before I would be able to move. That would be about a day or two at the most. Summer's face lit up when I met her gaze and she sighed. Soren got up from his chair and I nodded to him.

"Thank you for bringing Gale Hawthorne for us. Word has been reached that the Mockingjay has been killed. It happened before you went to go get her. It would have been a trap if you had gone," Soren said and there was a knock on the door.

Gale stood in the doorway and Soren invited him into the room. I looked at Soren quickly and wondered if he was aware of what exactly we were. Summer gave me a smile and left the room. I looked at Soren and he sighed.

"Gale, we're afraid we must tell you something of great importance," Soren started out.

"What?" Gale looked at me and Soren.

"We're vampires; bloodsucking monsters that drink human blood and we've asked you to come because you're human and you will give us the advantage," Soren stated and Gale looked at me.

"What's your true age?" Gale stated and I sighed.

"I was born in 1688, the year Captain Henry Morgan died. I was turned into a pirate at age seventeen and my ship was captured. In 1707 I became a pirate. So, I'm 322 years old. Weird enough, I'm one of the oldest left," I explained and Gale was stunned.

"We need your help, Gale. There is a vampire, Rama, who is younger than both Remy and I. He is in more power than he should be. We need your help in eliminating him," Soren said and Gale nodded.

"I'll see what I can do," Gale said and I sighed. Gale left the room and I looked at Soren.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I didn't know anyone liked this, so thank u to AliceCullenIsMyIdol :) this chapter is dedicated to u!  
I'm gonna update probably during the weekend because I have homework every day during the week and I was beyond stressed out. So yeah :) Sorry this chapter might be a bit choppy, but I'm trying to get back into the groove with writing. I just finished it a few seconds ago ;) Thanks for listening to my lil rant!  
-BeachVamp ;p **

* * *

Chapter 2

After Gale left, I took a look around the room and pain caused me to grimace. Soren looked at me cautiously and I lifted myself up out of the bed. The mending process was over and I'd be alright for the time being. Soren helped me up and the windows cracked. I turned toward the door and saw someone I didn't really want to see. Damen Winchester. He was Rama's right hand guy and liked to toy with the emotions of girls…especially me.

"Am I interrupting?" Damen wondered and I growled at him. Soren met Damen's gaze and I turned my attention to who stood behind Damen. It was Gale.

"Yes, you are," I growled and Soren moved out of my way to usher Gale back to his room.

"My lord would like to see who exactly you brought for him to devour," Damen stated and Gale was still standing there.

Damen turned around and was face to face with Gale. I glided over to Gale and stood in between the two. Both guys were taller than me, so I couldn't hide Gale, but it was enough to get them away from each other. Gale was escorted to his room by Soren and I looked at Damen.

"You owe me," Damen said quickly and I walked away from him, toward the window.

"I remember." My voice was distant as I watched the landscape.

"Remy," Damen growled and turned me to face him. He kissed me possessively and walked out of the room.

Summer stood in the doorway and shook her head with a smirk.

"If only you had let me deal with that mess, maybe then I'd be with Damen," Summer grumbled and I shot her a look.

"Gabriel and Nikolas arrive tomorrow and I don't want anything going wrong or it'll end up being 'battle of the exes'. Please help me, Summer," I begged and Summer reluctantly nodded.

The afternoon arrived the next day and I walked around outside in the woods and heard an arrow break through the flesh of a deer. I grabbed my water bottle of blood and walked over to the scene of the kill. Gale was skinning the animal and I watched for a few minutes until he turned and noticed me.

"You want it?" Gale wondered and I shook my head, gesturing toward my bottle of red liquid.

"Soren wants a word. Tomorrow we head into the lion's den," I stated and started to walk back until I heard forceful footsteps that belonged to Gale. His new boots were strange to him, but I figured they'd be perfect for hunting and such. I turned around and Gale was a few inches from me.

He scanned my unreadable face and moved closer, but all that stopped because I had my swords out. Gale backed away and my fangs grew to sharp points. Two men emerged and I exhaled, putting the swords away.

"You two really need to announce your presence next time. I could have killed you," I said and punched the guy who was closest to me in the shoulder.

"Well, Remy, we wanted to have our fun," The guy said and nodded toward Gale.

"Nikolas, Gabriel, that's Gale Hawthorne, Soren's secret weapon," I introduced the group and Gale extended a hand.

Both Nikolas and Gabriel were ex-boyfriends of mine, but I didn't think Gale should worry. Nikolas was a wizard, one of the most powerful ones, while Gabriel was a vampire; the same age as me because I'd known him since the pirate times. He was on the same ship I was and was turned by the same person.

"We'll get old Rama back for what he did to us, Remy," Gabriel assured me and slapped my back, catching me off guard. I coughed and looked timidly at Gale.

"Its revenge isn't it?" Gale stated loudly and I clenched my jaw.

"Rama did a number on Remy a hundred years ago and I was a slave. He tortured us for information about Soren. We never gave in, though," Gabriel stated and I bit my lip.

I exhaled and debated on whether or not to tell Gale that Rama was head over heels for me and he killed my vampire family because they wouldn't let him propose to me. Gabriel knew the whole story because he was there, always protecting me from the harm that Rama threatened to inflict. Nikolas' shove broke my trance and he looked at me with a scrutinizing gaze. I stuck my tongue out at him and grabbed my iPod from my pocket. Linkin Park was playing, so I turned it up and mumbled the words.

As I walked away, the guys joined me and we walked back to the house. Soren shook Nikolas and Gabriel's hands and servants showed them up to their rooms. Gale followed me around like a dog. I didn't realize how untrained he was. Rama trained his forces with such precision that no one dared to challenge him. I turned around suddenly and looked at Gale. He was confused and I didn't notice. All I cared for was his skill. He could hunt, which was fairly advantageous, but it wasn't enough. Soren touched my shoulder and I gazed up at him.

"I know he's not ready. There's no need to scare the boy half to death," Soren chuckled and I nodded.

"I'm sorry, Gale. I'm just not sure of myself," I stated and headed up to my room.

I paced in my room, thinking about what I was going to do the whole afternoon. A knock on the door made me gasp and then I walked over to open it. Soren was standing in the doorway with a look on his face.

"What's wrong?" I wondered and Soren entered.

"Gale needs to train and I thought it best that Gabriel be the one to teach him, but he knows you a bit more, so I was wondering if you could teach him a few things on the side," Soren suggested.

"He's a human. There are things that are too dangerous for him learn," I argued.

"Are you worried about his safety?" Soren wondered in a surprised tone.

"No, it's just that…there are things that humans can't do. Humans are fragile and if Gabriel teaches Gale something too structured or complicated he might get hurt," I explained.

"I understand your concern, Remy, but if we're going to defeat Rama, Gale is our only chance of victory," Soren stated and I nodded, "But you may supervise the training if you wish."

"Then I will," I said and Soren nodded before leaving.

After Soren left, I changed out of my jeans and leather jacket and into black pants that hugged my legs. I grabbed my knives and swords before heading out. Gabriel and Gale were out behind the house and when I joined them, they both stopped to look at me.

"Haven't you seen women before?" I teased and Gabriel smiled.

"Soren didn't tell me you were helping," Gabriel stated and folded his arms across his chest.

"He allowed me to supervise, so you don't hurt the human with the advanced vampire techniques," I said and Gabriel chuckled.

"You think I'm going to try to kill him with hardcore fighting? I'm not some kind of monster, Remy," Gabriel said and turned his attention back to helping Gale.

I noticed Gabriel had given Gale a bow and arrows for familiarity, but soon they would move on to swords. Maybe then I'd be of some use for help. When Gabriel and I were speaking, Gale continued to stare. He was confused about our relationship. Gabriel and I were like brother and sister and when he decided to proceed to be my boyfriend things got more complicated. I decided it was best to break up with him. We remained friends, but it wasn't the same. Gabriel and I taunted each other and made rude remarks to each other once and a while.

A cry broke me from my thoughts and I zeroed in on Gale. He was on the ground, holding his shoulder. Gabriel had a sword in his hand and Gale's sword was a few feet away. I walked over to Gabriel and punched him in the chest before kneeling down next to Gale's bleeding shoulder.

"Please get Summer for me, Gabriel," I requested and Gabriel disappeared, leaving me alone with Gale for a bit.

I ripped my shirt and wrapped the cloth around the area of Gale's arm where Gabriel had struck him.

"Relax, Gale. Quit squirming around or it'll be a lot worse for you," I growled and Gale held still, his face contorting into an expression of utter pain.

He bit his lip to keep from crying out.

"Be lucky it wasn't your whole arm that was cut off. This is merely a scratch. Rama won't be this easy on you," I mentioned and Gale looked a bit worried.

"The last time I was in utter pain was when I was whipped for hunting in District 12," Gale said and I gave him a look of confusion.

"Why were you whipped?" I wondered and Gale sighed.

"It wasn't allowed," Gale mumbled and I exhaled.

"I'm so sorry," I apologized and Gale gave me a small smile.

"It was worth it to keep my family fed…and that of Katniss'. I wonder how her mother is doing now that she's heard that both Prim _and_ Katniss are gone now," Gale mused and I sighed.

Summer came quickly and helped Gale. She cleaned the wound and I noticed the way wound was responding. Gabriel had done something to his sword to make Gale more gravely injured than intended. I saw Gabriel walking out the back door and I appeared right next to him.

"What can I do for you, Remy?' Gabriel wondered and I let my fangs show. Suddenly, I pinned Gabriel to the wall by his throat and growled, inches from his own neck.

"What the hell did you put on your sword?" I demanded.

"Anmourith," Gabriel stated and I let go of Gabriel's neck, only to punch him in the jaw, drawing blood. That was a very strong herb that when rubbed on any weapon caused the dullness of the muscles in that area.

"He's going to be out for a week!" I exclaimed and behind me I could feel Gale and Summer staring at us.

"It will teach him a lesson on defending himself at all times. You know that Rama will have many more tricks up his sleeve than my own," Gabriel mentioned and I slapped him.

"You should wait until Gale is more skilled!" I growled and stormed inside.

* * *

**Hmmm Remy overreacts real easily doesn't she? haha or is it more than that? hmmmm haha Gabriel's a bit cruel to Gale...I wonder why hmmm Reviews would be really awesome! Thanks!**


End file.
